Sunset Kisses
by Sakura Seta
Summary: Basically Umi and Clef 'watching' the sunset. Sorry I couldn't think of a better title. And sorry about the weird formatting at the end. I really don't know what's wrong with it. Please Read and Review. Thanks. ^_^X


Title: The Sunset

Title: Sunset Kisses

By Umi Ryuzaki

Disclaimer:I don't own Clef and Umi and Magic Knight Rayearth.I just borrowed them from CLAMP for a short story.Please don't sue me 'cause I don't have money. ^_^X

Umi sighed rereading the same paragraph for the seventh time.Her room was peaceful, but somehow the quiet was stifling rather than restful.She shut her book and placed it on her bedside table.She climbed out of bed and slipping on her shoes, she walked over to her window.The late afternoon sun was still shining brightly and she suddenly had the urge to do something outdoors.But what?And with whom?She knew Fuu was with Ferio exploring the palace grounds and Hikaru was probably doing something with Lantis.So doing something with them was out of the question.She sighed and looked out over the horizon.From a distance she can see the vast expanse of the ocean, beckoning at her.The outdoors looked so inviting that she decided to find a spot outside where she can do some outdoor reading.With this type of weather, it was impossible to resist the outdoors, anyway.

Umi stepped out of the palace doors and breathed in the fresh air.A smile appeared on her face.It felt so good to be out of the palace and she briefly wondered why didn't she think of going out earlier.She thought about where she wanted to go and shrugged.She decided she wanted to go to the cliff where the view of the sea was magnificent.She could vaguely remember a tree that stood there that could provide her the sufficient shade she needed while she read a book.

She started walking towards the north of the palace, in the direction of the sea.She walked in a leisurely pace, admiring the beauty of nature along the way.This was the first time in a long while that she had felt relaxed, almost peaceful.She smiled at her surroundings while thinking,_ Cephiro, the place where your will determines everything._

She had been back in Cephiro for a week now, and for the first time, her reason for visiting was just for the pleasure of doing so.She didn't have to think about wars, defense, and stuff like that.For once she was able to enjoy her stay and appreciate the true beauty of the world around her.

She had been surprised when Hikaru had told her and Fuu that she wanted to go back to Cephiro for a visit.She said that as the pillar, she had to check on its well-being from time to time.But Umi knew that a big part of her reason for wanting to visit was to see Lantis again.Fuu likewise had wanted to go back to Cephiro and it didn't take a genius to understand her reason.She wanted to see Ferio again.As for her, the thought of going back to Cephiro filled her with a mixture of joy and anticipation for a reason even she cannot fathom.

She paused to examine a strange looking flower.She stooped down and inhaled its sweet fragrance.She giggled a bit, as the petals tickled her nose slightly.She straightened up and smoothed her skirt down.She resumed walking, feeling very much like a young child who was just discovering the beauty of the things around her.She felt so light and carefree.

When she reached a clearing leading to the cliff, she saw a lone figure standing underneath the shade of the big tree.She felt momentarily disappointed at the prospect of having to share her spot with someone else but figured it was okay.Who could it be?Ascot?Caldina?Presea?Curious, she quickened her pace and as she drew nearer, she saw it was a small man with lavender hair in a flowing white robe.In his right hand he held the ever-present staff.Clef.

Umi stopped dead in her tracks.She felt her heart racing and she forced herself to calm down.She debated whether to go on or to just turn back.A frown lined her delicate forehead as she tried to decide to what to do.Lately, though she still felt happy in his company, she had begun to feel awkward around Clef.His presence made her feel the strangest things.Whenever he was near, she felt hot and cold at the same time.Her hands became cold and clammy, while her cheeks became burning red.Whenever he looked at her with that certain expression on his face, she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she felt unnaturally timid and shy.That was really quite weird because she knew she was anything _but_ shy and timid.She found it so hard to be in Clef's presence that sometimes she almost (but not quite) wished she could go back to those days when she and Clef didn't like each other and she got constantly bopped on the head by his humongous staff.Things had been so much easier then when she knew exactly how she was supposed to act around him.Now, with these peculiar emotions she was feeling, she's never sure how to behave around him.

She had tried avoiding him but there was one little glitch in her plan: she missed him whenever she didn't see him.She was so confused over her conflicting emotions that she considered telling Hikaru and Fuu about how she felt, but decided against it.They might think she was in love with Clef or something, which was quite impossible, wasn't it?Wasn't it?

The truth dawned on her.It wasn't impossible.She was in love with Clef!The realization filled her with panic._Oh, God I'm in love with Clef!He was the unknown reason why I came back here!How did that happen?Now what am I supposed to do?"I have to get away.I'm not ready to face him!_

But before Umi could step away quietly, Clef turned around and saw her.Surprise flickered in his blue eyes."Umi," he acknowledged.

Umi hastily stepped back."Uhm, sorry Clef," she apologized."I didn't mean to disturb you."

Clef smiled gently at her."It's okay.I was just getting some fresh air.It was so stuffy in the palace."

Umi smiled nervously back."Yeah, I know what you mean.I went out to do the same thing."She paused and looked at him awkwardly."So, I guess I have to get going then.I don't want to intrude on your privacy.See you later."She inclined her head slightly and turned to walk away.

She had already taken a few steps when she heard Clef's voice behind her."Umi, wait!" he called out.

Umi looked at him over her shoulder with a questioning expression on her face."Yes?"

Clef hesitated for a moment then asked, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly."Why don't you stay here for a while?I could use some company."

Umi felt the blood rush to her face but she tried to look unaffected.She shrugged."Sure, why not?"She walked over to where he was standing and Clef waved his staff slightly in the air.A chair materialized beside him and Umi sat on it gracefully.She clenched her hands on top of the book on her lap to ease some of the tension from her body, and wondered what she was supposed to say.She looked timidly at him and found him watching her face intently.The kind look she saw in his blue eyes reduced some of her nervousness and she smiled at him.

Clef stood looking at Umi for a while, admiring her delicate beauty.With those straight, unbelievably shiny blue hair and sparkling blue eyes the color of the ocean, she had to be one of the most, if not the most, beautiful people he had ever laid his eyes on.He felt his heart beat quickening, as it always does when she was near, and forced himself to calm down.

When he had first met Umi, he didn't like her at all.He was the type of man who relished peace and quiet.And Umi is _not_ peaceful and quiet.She was loud, obnoxious, and complained like there was no tomorrow.But it wasn't long before he found out that behind that boisterous façade was a fiercely loyal young woman who cared deeply for her friends and the people around her.Admittedly because of those attributes, he had been drawn to her and before he knew it, he was falling for her.But he never told her how he felt, nor was he planning to ever let her know, fearing her rejection.And it was absurd for someone like him to fall for a girl like her, wasn't it?Wasn't it?For one thing he was too old.Not to mention too short.Whatever.

He cleared his throat."Uh, where's Hikaru and Fuu?" he asked, with the lack of a better way to start a conversation.

"Fuu is with Prince Ferio exploring the palace grounds and Hikaru wasn't in her room so I assumed she was with Lantis," Umi replied.She giggled a little. "Haven't you noticed that Hikaru and Lantis have been inseparable since we got back here?"

Clef nodded."I've noticed.They seem to like each other a lot, huh?"

"I guess so," Umi replied.She paused a little then went on."You know the reason Hikaru came back here was because she wanted to see Lantis again."She laughed a little."Come to think of it, Fuu's reason for coming back here was almost the same as Hikaru's except for it was Ferio she wanted to see again."She sighed dreamily."Ah, the wonders of love!"

Clef looked at her intently with those deep blue eyes."What about you Umi?What is your reason for coming back?You wanted to see Ascot again?" he asked.

Umi looked startled then she giggled nervously."Of course I wanted to see Ascot again but not in the way you might be thinking.And he's not the reason why I came back here.I mean I love him dearly but only as a friend."

"Then what was the reason why you came back here?" Clef asked.

"Mmmy rrreason?" Umi stammered.She couldn't possibly tell him that he was the reason why she came back when she had a hard time admitting it even to herself.She thought desperately for a suitable reply then blurted out, "The sea!"Clef looked at her as though she was crazy and she hastily added, "Yes, that's it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, pleased to have come up with a valid, if not a little odd explanation for her return."The sea is the reason why I came back.I felt as though it was calling out to me.Sounds weird huh?"

"Weird?Not at all," Clef replied._Most likely, it was my heart you heard calling out to you_, he thought.He had missed her after she and the others had gone back to Tokyo and hoped to see her again.Since that day she left, his life had been empty and if not for his duties to Cephiro, he would have been content to lie in his bed all day long and think about her.

"Anyway," Umi's voice broke through his thoughts."I'm happy to be back here.I'm very happy to see all of you again."

Clef reached out and lightly patted Umi's hand."I'm glad to see you too," he said looking at her affectionately.

Umi looked at Clef's face, then at his hand on top of hers, then back at his face again.Her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.Clef noticed her blush and released her hand. He looked away from Umi and stared over the sea.

"Umi," he started."I never really had the chance to thank you for your part in saving Cephiro."

"That's not true!" Umi protested."You thanked me before we left for Tokyo the last time, remember?" she reminded him.

"Right," Clef replied."But still I would like to thank you now for doing your part.Without you and the others, Cephiro would have ceased to exist."

Umi shrugged."It was nothing.I did what I had to do and I've got no complaints.I'm just glad to be of any help."She looked over the sea and changed the subject, "You know Cephiro is so different from my world."

"How are they different?" Clef asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Just different.Cephiro is all wide, open spaces and Tokyo is, well, cramped.You don't get to be with nature that much in Tokyo like here in Cephiro.Actually, in Tokyo, one tends to take a lot of things for granted, like quiet times like this," Umi replied, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Why is that?"Clef asked.

Umi shook her head."I dunno.Maybe it's because everyone's in a hurry.There are deadlines to meet, reports to finish, work to be completed, and things like that.People rarely have the time to sit back and really enjoy life."

"It must be dreadful to live in your world," Clef remarked.

Umi's eyes widened."No!" she exclaimed."Our world can also be a beautiful place like Cephiro too, for as long as you've found the things that make life worth living."

Clef's eyes, no longer trained at the sea, bore into Umi's profile curiously."And what, may I ask, are those things that make one's life worth living?"

Umi blushed a little."Oh you know them!It's the same for Cephiro."

Clef shook his head."I really don't know.Would you mind telling me?"

"Oh you know them," Umi hedged."I think you've already found them."

"I've found them?Now you've made me very curious.C'mon tell me.What are the things that make one's life worth living?" Clef asked persistently.

Umi was silent for a moment then replied shyly."It's love and friendship, Clef.You've already found them haven't you?"She looked at him intently then asked, "Or haven't you fallen in love yet?"

Clef was taken-aback by the question.He didn't know how to answer her and thought of an appropriate response."I guess you're right," he answered finally."I guess I found them.I've made a lot of friends here in Cephiro over the years."

"What about love, Clef?Have you ever fallen in love?" Umi asked.When she realized how audacious she sounded, she cringed inwardly._Well, there's no turning back now_, she thought as she waited for Clef's answer._I guess it's better to find out and have my heart broken now than not to know and always have to wonder._Umi braced herself for the answer.

Finally, Clef replied,"Yes, Umi, I have been in love."

Umi felt her heart climb to her throat.Clef had been in love…She nodded noncommittally, hiding her agitation behind a mask of composure."Presea is a very lucky girl," she said softly, thankful her voice sounded almost normal.

Clef looked startled for a moment then he laughed lightly."Presea?Now where did that come from?"

Umi blushed furiously."I thought she was the girl you're in love with."

Clef smiled."You're wrong.Presea is my friend, and I love her but not that way.Kind of like the way you feel for Ascot."

Umi heaved a sigh of relief inwardly.But if Clef wasn't in love with Presea, then with whom?"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

Clef turned to gaze back at the sea."Just somebody…" he replied simply.

Umi decided not to press him any further.She settled back comfortably in her seat and gazed too at the blue ocean.They were silent for a long time; the only sound was the crashing of waves against the rock of the cliff.Each was absorbed in taking in the beauty of nature around them: the rippling of the waves, the flock of birds flying high, and the infinitely clear blue sky.

"What about you Umi?" Clef's voice suddenly spoke up."Have you found those things that make life worth living?"

Umi nodded."Yes, I have found them," she replied, offering no further explanation.

Clef understood that Umi didn't want to talk about it so he left it at that.But a thought suddenly occurred in his mind.Umi had found love and friendship so that means she's in love too?He wondered who the guy was and felt a spurt of jealousy.With her beauty and innate goodness, he was sure that whoever that man was, he loved Umi back.He blocked the thought from his head and instead concentrated on Umi's presence beside him.Right now, he had her all to himself, and she was his, at least for the time being.

He looked at Umi and saw that she was looking over at the ocean with a thoughtful expression on her lovely face.The sun was about to set and its red and yellow and orange light bathed her delicate features with a lovely glow.Clef's breath caught in his throat as the full force of her beauty washed over him.He forced his erratic heartbeat to return to its normal rate but it doesn't seem inclined to obey him.

Suddenly, Umi's eyes brightened and a whimsical smile touched her lips."Look Clef!The sunset is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Clef didn't take his eyes off her face."But not nearly as beautiful as you," he replied without thinking.

Umi's head swiveled towards him and she looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise."Clef?"

Clef mentally kicked himself."It's nothing. Umi.You're right the sunset is beautiful."They were silent for a few minutes, just watching the sun setting over the horizon.

After the sun has nearly set, Umi smiled wistfully."You know when I go back to Tokyo, I'll always treasure this memory of the sunset in my heart."

Clef looked at Umi and before he thought better of it, he took her hand and held it close to his heart."Me too, Umi.Me too…"

Umi felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Clef held her hand.Her heart started fluttering in her chest.Her lips parted in both confusion and anticipation.

As for Clef, he knew he could no longer keep his feelings for Umi locked inside his heart.Age and height differences be damned!He loved her too much to be bothered with such trivial matters, and he realized that a chance like this might never come again.He had to take this risk, or regret it for the rest of his life…

Slowly, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the center of her palm.The gesture and the loving Umi saw in his eyes took her breath away.Her heart was hammering inside her chest.Could it be…. She shook her head.It was too much too hope for.It was too good to be true.But still…

Tentatively, Umi brought her other hand to rest on Clef's cheek.His eyes softened and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes.

_He's going to kiss me_, Umi thought, both excited and scared by the idea.Her eyes fluttered close as she thought anxiously,_ Please let him kiss me.Please don't let him pull away…_Her lips tingled in anticipation as she waited for Clef's lips to touch hers.

Clef's lips finally pressed against hers.His lips were warm and feathery light, barely brushing her lips.And then he hesitated as if to gauge her reaction.

Umi was so overwhelmed that her fingers suddenly clutched Clef's fingers.It was all the encouragement that he needed.

Clef's lips descended on hers again, still gentle, but this time assured and confident.He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.He rubbed her back, twining his fingers in her silky tresses as he did so.Umi let her arms circle around his neck, letting her fingertips touch his unbelievably soft lavender hair.

The kiss they shared was long and passionate.Both felt fireworks exploding within them, making them feel warm all over.Neither of them expected that a kiss could feel this incredible and wished for the moment to last forever.

Umi broke the contact, her eyes wide with disbelief.Her hands dropped to her lap.She was out of breath and her head was spinning.She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and knew without a doubt that she was blushing to the roots of her hair.She looked at Clef and was slightly annoyed that the kiss did not seem to have affected him that much.

That's what she thought but in reality, Clef wasn't in a much better condition.His heart was slamming inside his chest and if it wasn't for his staff, he would've sank to the ground on his knees.His knees were literally shaking and he had a hard time catching his breath.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time.With each passing moment, Umi became more and more agitated._What is he thinking?Did he like our kiss?Or was he grossed out?_She thought frantically.Somehow, she had to break the tense silence between them.So she did what she usually did when faced with a nerve-racking situation.She chattered.

"Oh the sun has set!How stupid of us not to notice!" She exclaimed in a cheerful voice that sounded strained even to her own ears.Still Clef's expression remained impassive so she prattled on."Goodness, we really have to get going.It's getting dark and we might not find our way home.Oh, stupid me, there's a full moon tonight.It should provide us sufficient light when we…."

Suddenly, Clef touched his index finger to her lips."Umi.It's alright."

The words died in her lips.She looked searchingly into his eyes, and the love and tenderness she saw reflected in them made her heart do somersaults in her chest.

All of a sudden, Clef embraced Umi fiercely, whispering endearments against her hair.Clef felt as though he was in heaven, with Umi so wonderfully warm in his arms.It felt so good to hold her.She was so soft and fragrant, smelling so fresh and clean, like springtime.And it felt so right when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back just as tightly.

Clef pulled back slightly, holding her at arm's length.He looked into Umi's eyes, letting the true depth of his emotions show, and said huskily, "Umi, I love you.I have for a long time.You're the girl who make my life worth living."

Umi was touched by the sweet words. Her eyes shined softly with the happiness she felt."I love you too, Clef.You're the reason why I came back to Cephiro.You make my life worth living too.I love you so much," she replied tremulously.She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go.They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while, just savoring their newfound love.The closeness they shared gave them the assurances for their unspoken doubts and questions.

The chirping of crickets from a distance reminded them of where they were and the need to go home soon. Reluctantly, they drew apart and Umi stood up.Wordlessly, Clef took her hand and led her to the way home.

A thought made Umi giggle."Everyone's going to be surprised when they find out about us, huh?"Her eyes were brimming with unhidden mirth.

Clef smiled back."Everyone will definitely be surprised," he agreed.Then he laughed a little.

"What so funny?" Umi asked.

"It's just that we are quite a sight together.You're so tall and I'm so short," Clef replied.

He felt Umi twine their fingers together."I don't care if you're short, Clef.The important thing is that we love each other," she replied emphatically.

Clef was touched by her words.He was silent for a moment."You know, you're right.The important thing is that we do love each other."Clef suddenly stopped and turned to Umi.His eyes were intense when he whispered, "I love you Umi."
    
    Umi leaned down until she and Clef were at the same eye level."And I love you too."She kissed him briefly on the lips then straightened up."Besides, you're so cute like this," she teased, ruffling his hair playfully.
    
    Clef arched an eyebrow."You probably couldn't handle the full-sized version," he sarcastically teased back.
    
    This time, it was Umi's turn to raise a slender eyebrow."I guess we'll have to see, ne?"
    
    They laughed and teased, hand in hand, all the way back to the palace.
    
     

END (whew!)

Endnotes: 

1.A million thanks to BlueDragonGirl for the ending of this fanfic.I was at a loss on how to end this story and she came up with the ending, which I think was great.In fact, she didn't just come up with the idea, she wrote the ending starting from the fourth to the last paragraph.Again, thanks to BlueDragonGirl.^_^X

2.Sorry if this was about Clef and Umi again.I guess I made up my mind that I like the two of them together because I would like to have Ascot for myself^_^X

3.Comments?Suggestions?Flames?Send them at [clef_loves_umi@yahoo.com][1].But go easy on the flames because you might make me cry. ^ ^;

4.Yeah, yeah I know, I seem to like making stories with the short Clef.I don't know why but I think he and Umi look adorable together.But then, I'm thinking of making another Clef-Umi story with the tall Clef.It's not yet definite but it would be longer than my previous stories with at least 5 chapters… that is if I find the time.

5.Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic ::bows::I hope you enjoyed it even just a bit.Until the next story! ^_^X

   [1]: mailto:clef_loves_umi@yahoo.com



End file.
